


Plastic

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember that time when these two bought cheap jewelry for each other at the mall?</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

“Fef, you can’t be serious.” Eridan looked over the array of cheap plastic jewelry that Feferi held in her palms, outstretched towards him. “You can’t really expect me to go around wearin’ any of these.”

“Of course I do!” Feferi shoved her full hands closer, inches away from the other troll’s face. “If we’re going to be moirails, you have to start wearing my color, so everyone knows I’ll give them shell if they mess with you.”

“C’mon, Fef. You know no one is stupid enough to mess with me anyways.” Eridan struck a pose, hands on his hips, and gazing out upon the lower portion of the mall over the railing. “Even if I wasn’t a glubbin’ seadweller.”

Feferi looked on with skepticism. “I seem to recall a certain blue-blood that sunk one of your ships just last week.”

“That was clearly a black solicitation.” Eridan put on a haughty smirk, still posing. “She already knows I am to be feared, and that’s why she wants a piece of me.”

“I don’t know. It seemed like she just wanted your treasure.”

“Irregardless,” Eridan turned back to the jewelry, “even if I needed to wear your color, which I don’t, why would I wear a buncha cheap crap like this? I got gems worth as much as this whole mall lyin’ around in the sand ‘cause they aren’t good enough for my hoard.”

“That’s not the point.” Feferi pouted. “I got these special for you. It shouldn’t matter how much they’re worth!”

Eridan began to protest, but was cut short when the pile of rings, bracelets, and necklaces was flung into his face. Stunned, he fell flat on his behind, amidst scattered gold and fuchsia.

Feferi stormed away, ignoring Eridan’s protests.

Eridan looked over the fallen jewelry that his moirail had painstakingly picked out for him. He gathered it together, and began putting on as much of it as he could. When he re-entered the toy store where it had all come from, he looked like shiny fuchsia rapper, decked out in bling.

His mission complete, he set off to find Feferi, who he correctly suspected would be sulking in the food court. She looked up at him after wiping away a tear, angrily at first, but he face brightened when she saw the ridiculous amount of plastic that covered Eridan’s body.

“Hey.” Eridan outstretched his hands, now piled high with crummy jewelry covered in violet plastic gemstones. “I got you these.”


End file.
